Lindsay Seidel
Lindsay Elizabeth Seidel (born June 15, 1991 in Dallas, Texas, USA) is an American actress and voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Aisa Himegami *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Aisa Himegami, Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Aisa Himegami (ep17), Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Aomi Yanagisako, Additional Voices *Ace Attorney (2018) - Maya Fey *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Adi (ep4) *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Hazuki Shimada *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Hazuki Shimada *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Kazuhiko (ep7), Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Yutaka, Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Asebi Inoue, Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Black Butler II (2012) - Luka Macken *Blassreiter (2009) - Alwin (ep13), Additional Voices *Blood-C (2013) - Nene Motoe, Nono Motoe *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Mahoko Imai (ep7) *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Ichika *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Barmeleen Swattis Norne *D-Frag! (2015) - Tama Sakai, Additional Voices *Danganronpa (2015) - Celestia Ludenberg *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Shion Pavlichenko *Date A Live (2014) - Additional Voices *Date A Live II (2016) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Mimi (ep1) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Naru Arata *Fairy Tail (2016) - Angel/Sorano, Romeo Conbolt (ep226+) *Fractale (2012) - Sanko *Freezing (2012) - Violet el Bridget (ep7) *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Violet el Bridget *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Orletta (ep20) *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Mai, Sorata Tsuwabuki *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Karlamine, Rassei *Hyouka (2017) - Additional Voices *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Checkpoint Avatar (ep8), Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Kyoko *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Kyoko *Jormungand (2014) - Chinatsu *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Hiou (ep17) *Karneval (2014) - Tsubame *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Marilla *Level E (2012) - Miho Edogawa *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Vanessa Lee (ep13) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Enigma, Haruhiko's Mother *No-Rin (2016) - Akina Nakazawa *One Piece (2012-2016) - Boa Sandersonia, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Majolika le Fay *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Ein/'Eren' *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Yurie *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Yayoi Kunizuka *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Yayoi Kunizuka *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Akiho Senomiya *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Nadeshiko (ep7), Additional Voices *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Young Ranko Saoji *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Shijime, Yashima (ep9) *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Ruko Kominato *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Ruko Kominato *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Fumina Konoe, Hecate *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Hecate *Shangri-la (2012) - Kuniko Hojo, Himiko (ep24) *Shin chan (2011) - Mimiko (ep72), Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Meme Tatane *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Z (ep7), Additional Voices *Steins;Gate (2012) - Ruka Urushibara *Strike Witches (2010) - Nurse (ep9), Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Reisuke Houjou (5th) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Kozuki Kuroi *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Eto/Sen Takatsuki *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Eto/'Sen Takatsuki' (Announced) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Suzu Saotome *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Frey *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Sakura Hagiwara *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Min-Su *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Sumika Izumino 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Sakura Hagiwara 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Boa Sandersonia 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Aisa Himegami *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Nene Motoe, Nono Motoe *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Romeo Conbolt *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Xiao *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Yayoi Kunizuka *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Emma *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Quantum (2012) - Hermit *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2013) - Hazuki Shimada *Black Butler II (2012) - Luka Macken (ep5) *Darker than Black: Gaiden (2011) - Shion Pavlichenko (ep4) *Initial D: Extra Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Master of Martial Hearts (2010) - Emi Daimonji *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Yeliss, Additional Voices *The Future Diary: Redial (2017) - Reisuke Houjou (5th) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Wy (ep19) *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Wy *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices *Koro Teacher Quest! (2017) - Nagisa Shiota (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Smite (2013-2016) - BuccaNeith, Harajuku Neith, Ms. Diagnosis Neith, Neith 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (115) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (114) *Years active on this wiki: 2009-2020. Category:American Voice Actors